Guilty Revelations
by KaiBondSin
Summary: ..:: EPISODE 4 UP ::.. (UPDATED 1st June 2004) A rather random fanfic based on characters from Guilty Gear. Ky's luck is the worst in the world. See how Ky managed to change his luck around. KyxMillia and others! Please RR!
1. Episode 1

The Guilty Gear Series is property of Daisuke Ishiwatari / Sammy / Arc / whatever. I only own this fanfic, nothing else unless otherwise mentioned. Actually, I don't know why I just said that, but seeing that other authors do it I might as well! Having said that, enjoy! ^__^  
  
Before Reading, here's some other notes:  
  
(bla bla bla) = Thoughts  
  
****= Indicated a Change of Time/Event  
  
----  
  
..:: Episode 1 ::..   
  
Downtown Paris, another suicide is about to happen. Two police cars, an ambulance and a fire engine dashed along the streets of Paris, into the rural area.   
  
****  
  
A crowd surrounded a building of twenty floors high. Lots of people were pointing up and talking about it. On top of the building, there was Ky, who had longer hair than usual, and seems unshaved. Sitting on the edge of the building, he had got hold of the television antenna that happened to be next to him.  
  
"Hey! There he is again, trying to commit suicide!"  
  
"Oh! Him again! Nothing new, nothing new, lets get on with life!"  
  
"Again? How many times has this been now?"  
  
Amongst the crowds, Sol happened to in the crowd too, who was doing his usual shopping at the local corner shop for his usual lunch. Gripping his shopping bag, he looked up and was actually one of the people in front of the whole crowd. Somehow he managed to get all the way to the front to see what's happening.  
  
"Nothing new nothing new!" shouted Sol from the ground. "He always say he'll do it, but he never does! Hey you ass, cut the crap!! Jump already!" Ky looked down.  
  
"How many times as it been already this wmonth? Must've been 3 times now! Stop stopping people from getting on with their daily lives and jump! Get this shit over with!"  
  
The police cars and ambulance plus the fire engine has got to the scene.   
  
"Come on people" Sol told the crowd. "Lets go, he ain't going to jump, and he never will! He's always doing this! He says he will, but when was the last time he actually jumped?!"  
  
An officer got out of the car.  
  
"Good morning Inspector Steve," said one of the other policemen who were happening to do this particular shift.  
  
"Morning ... " said Steve.   
  
"It's that fucktard again," said the policeman.   
  
"Goddamnit ... " he said to himself. "He's so on time. He does it twice a month, no more, no less!"  
  
Steve went into the building and took the lift to the top floor.  
  
"Come on! JUMP!" Sol continued to shout. He then pushed a few people out of the way. "Make room, make room!." Sol cleared a little space on floor. He then waved his hand at Ky, motioning it for him to be ready and jump. "Ok, there's room! Jump right HERE!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the top floor of the building, Ky was still gripped onto the TV antenna. Steve was making his way up, another officer was already trying to talk to him.  
  
"Don't jump mate," he said. "I'm sure we can talk this through." Steven meanwhile had managed to get up stairs.  
  
"Here bro," Steven said to the officer. "I'll handle it ... ."  
  
Steve approached Ky. "Come on, don't do this to me now," Steve said. "It's my wife's birthday today, and if I don't get home ontime to have dinner and sex with her, it'd be me that's jumping off this building, not you."  
  
"Thanks Steve ... ," Ky said. "Are you the only negotiator here?"  
  
"No, it just happens no one but ME will come and sort this stupid problem out," he replied. "Here, you look thirsty. Steven opened a can of lemonade and handed it to Ky. Ky took a sip.  
  
"You're the only one that cares ... " smiled Ky in return. "But this time, I must jump. I'm such an unlucky sign. I've been unlucky ever since I was born. I'm surprised that you still came. Aren't you scared that my bad luck will affect you?."   
  
"Everytime you decide to jump you told me that."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Even a grandma of eighty eight years old can ... now come on, talk to me, how can I help?"  
  
"You know how unlucky I am ... I'm deemed to be doomed. When I was 3 ... "  
  
"You parents died."  
  
"Then I never did well in school ... "  
  
"Everytime there was an exam you were always one point away from passing. Once a teacher decided that you can have an extra point just to pass the teacher died the week after in a car crash."  
  
"I told you about this already?"  
  
"Enough times ... !"  
  
"Yeh, anyone that is nice to me automatically gets bad luck and eventually are doomed ... but this time, I've got a new problem, that makes me feel that I must die in order to free everyone out of this madness."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I've started working for a spiritual master at his shop. Working there, I feel happy. I enjoyed it there."  
  
"Good for you, but hey, none of your jobs lasted for more than 3 days though."  
  
"But this time, this one went over a week ... "  
  
****  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
A old man was sitting at an office desk, eating a bowl of noodles. Ky was busy shuffling around with a duster and cloth cleaning up and tidying up the place.  
  
"Say, Kliff", Ky began. "I'm really grateful that you employed me here. I'm very happy here!"  
  
"No worries kid, you could earn your livings here if you'd like", Kliff said cheerfully. He then proceeded to put another batch of noodles in his mouth. "I, Kliff, has been a spiritual master for several years. I won't have read you wrong".  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"You were born with a good face, you should've been a success. Howcome you're so unlucky anyway?"  
  
"Master Kliff, would you please help?"  
  
Ky then stopped what he was doing and sat down on a chair facing Kliff.  
  
"Yes, of course. But as I said, you were born with a good face, I still cannot understand why you have such bad luck. Something must've gone wrong."  
  
"You know what, Master. Not only am I unlucky, anyone that helps me will be unlucky as well."  
  
"Rubbish!" snorted Kliff. Then suddenly a fly flew across Kliff's nose. Kliff then pulled out a fly swat and proceeded to kill the fly.  
  
"See?" chirped Ky. "The day I started working here, it was busy in here and there were a lot of customers. You made a lot of money that time. Now a week later, everyone seems to be scared and busted, no one comes here no more. We're left killing flies now ... "  
  
"Ah, it's just a coincidence ...," assured Kliff. He then proceeded to take another mouthful of noodles.  
  
"BUZZZZZ"  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang. Kliff paused, looking rather surprised.  
  
"I'll get it," said Ky. He got up and headed towards the door. Ky opened the door. Three men were standing there. One with a black sports bag. All three were in casual clothes.  
  
"Are you all here to see Master Kliff for advice?" asked Ky.  
  
All three men smiled and nodded.   
  
"Come in sirs!" Ky replied. Ky then shut the door and went back in.  
  
"Have a seat have a seat men!" Kliff said cheerfully.  
  
Suddenly, one of the three men pulled out a knife. Another pulled out a meat knife. The remaining guy held Ky firmly. The other two went behind the desk and grabbed hold of Kliff by knifepoint.  
  
"Ahh! Burglary!!!" Kliff screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" Said one of the guys.  
  
"We have no business today or any income at all for the last five days. We're skint!!!" Kliff began explaining.  
  
"No cash eh? We'll just have to take you instead!!" shouted the guy holding Kliff at knifepoint. They then forced Kliff to stand up.  
  
One of the two men that got hold of Kliff pinched Kliff's bum.  
  
Kliff looked surprised, but shocked at the same time. Ky looked horrified.  
  
(I know what I've got to do ... ) Ky thought.  
  
"Don't you guys touch him!" Ky blurted out. "If you have to touch ... " Ky went on and broke free of the man's grip. "Touch me instead!" he said. He then put his hands up and faced the wall.  
  
"Fuck you!" the two men said together, who were next to Kliff. "You aren't as cute! Come on, lets go!"  
  
The guy next to Ky then left him there and joined the other two. Ky turned around, horrified at what he is seeing.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHH ~ " screamed Kliff. A lot of ripping of clothes noises can be heard.  
  
"Hey ... !" Ky exclaimed. "Be gentle will ya? Do it one by one!"  
  
"AAGGGRRHH ~" Kliff's face was in agony. Spanking noises can then be heard.  
  
"Master Kliff, are you hurt?" asked Ky.  
  
"AAHHHHH ~ " More ripping and spanking noises went. Kliff's face seemed like he was near death, yet in pleasure.  
  
Ky then pulled out a rectangular packet from his shirt pocket. "I've some pain killers!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG ~ ~ ~ "   
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
****  
  
"And that's the treatment my master got ... because of me," Ky ended. "Don't you think I should just go and die instead?" Ky then was sniffing and he found himself nearly crying. He was still sitting on the ledge, looking down. He then realised that Steve was no where to be found. Ky then spotted Steve near the stairs, having a cigarrete.   
  
"Keep talking!" said Steve! "I'm listening!"  
  
Suddenly, another person came out of the stair doors, and he was really angry. He was holding a banana, half eaten.  
  
"Which bastard has got hold of my TV Antenna?!!" The man shouted angrily.  
  
Ky turned around.  
  
"Which TV Antenna is yours, I do not know," replied Ky. "But that bastard you refer to, is usually me ... "   
  
"You let go of that RIGHT now!" The man shouted and pointed at the antenna.  
  
"But I will fall if I let go ... " Ky replied.   
  
"You grabbing hold of it, has caused my reception to go shit! I can't watch the semi finals of the World Cup!!! I can only see lines and endless lines!"  
  
"Which team versus who?"   
  
"It's France vs STD Iceland!"  
  
"I think France should win."  
  
Suddenly, a child, wearing a France T-Shirt, came up the stairs too and started to try to tell the man something.  
  
"Dad! Dad!! France just lost 3-0!!!" said the kid. The man stared at him in shock.  
  
  
  
"OK! I'll go and die, watch me jump!!!" Ky shouted back.  
  
The man then angrily threw his half-eaten banana towards Ky, but it went nowhere close to him. He took his son and went back down the stairs.  
  
Ky stood up at the ledge.   
  
"NOOOO! Don't jump!!!" shouted Steve. He ran towards the ledge in an effort to try and stop Ky, but he slipped on the banana skin. Steven tried to catch his grip, but he couldn't straighten himself up and continued to step forwards, but as he tried to grab hold of the ledge, Ky was pushed off by Steve.  
  
"Whoaa!!~" Ky fell off the edge.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Sol screamed. Everyone else screamed and tried to get out of the way. Ky fell off the building, and happened to land on top of a stall, which cushioned his fall a bit, but bounched off.   
  
"Hey, what the fuck?!" said Sol. Sol looked up, but was powerless to do anything as Ky fell on top of him. "ARRGH~~! Ky landed on Sol, they both fell to the ground.  
  
The crowd surrounded them. Both Sol and Ky seemed to be knocked out. Sol was lying sideways with his mouth wide open. Ky was face flat on the ground. One of the people in the crowd poked them both with a stick.  
  
****  
  
Next Episode: Ky and Sol end up at the hospital. Millia and a few other Guilty Gear characters will make their appearance. And what's this? Ky gets a date (?)! 


	2. Episode 2

Guilty Revelations  
  
Episode 2  
  
Notre Dane Hospital, Central Paris.  
  
It was busy as ever as nurses and doctors were rushing around the place and patients with all sorts of diseases and injuries waiting at the waiting area.  
  
A busy Faust was screaming on the top of his voice, directing several other doctors and nurses in the operations room.  
  
****  
  
Sol and Ky were sitting at the waiting room. There happens to be only one bench in the waiting area, which was occupied by Sol and Ky. Sol had a arm, leg and part of his cheeks and chin was wrapped up in bandages. Half of Ky's face was wrapped up in bandages, and he could only breathe through his mouth. Ky could nearly be classified as a mummy if most of his mouth was covered. He had a broken arm too, and the body was mainly damaged, but he was cushioned by Sol afterall.   
  
"Heh ... why did you drag me into this?" asked Sol.  
  
"It's your luck," Ky replied.  
  
"Don't believe this ... out of all the people that was there, I was the one who cushion your fall. You didn't have to spread your bad luck to ME!"  
  
"Name?" asked Sol.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, what's your name!?!" repeated Sol.  
  
"Oh right ... Ky ... you?"  
  
"heh ... Sol. On that subject, why the hell did you have to land on me?"  
  
" .... Sorry"  
  
"Why couldn't YOU find other ways to kill yourself?"  
  
"Other ... ways?"  
  
"Yeh! I've seen you tried to jump off a building several times! Try something else! Like throwing yourself in front of a truck or a train, stabbing something into the holes of a electric plug socket, get aids from hookers on the street!"  
  
"I've tried all of them ... "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The first time I tried, I spent the whole evening and night on top of a skyscraper, trying to make a fire so I could throw myself into it. But the fire wouldn't start, the wind kept blowing it off. By midnight, I got tired and fell asleep."  
  
"Then try drinking bleach, washing up liquid or something, cut your wrists!!!" Sol shouted back in anger.  
  
"Oh, I've tried the most unimaginable," Ky murmured back. "I just won't die ... "  
  
"Look at ME! I'm jobless, I wander around on the streets, picking up fights, and walking around aimlessly. Yet I'm not eligible for income support ... "  
  
"I'm nearly the same as you ... "  
  
At this point, Ky and Sol both laughed at each other. Sol moaned in pain a bit. Ky got restless.  
  
"HEY, we've been waiting for SO long. Where the hell are the doctors? We're dying!!!" moaned Ky.  
  
"Yeh!!! Lets go and kick the door down and cause a riot! I'm sick of waiting!" Sol continued after Ky.  
  
"Hey!! We're dying too you know, you're not the only one waiting!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Yeh! You even got the bench to sit on too!!!" Another voiced followed.  
  
"Wanna FIGHT?! A last voice said.  
  
Ky and Sol looked to the left, where the voice was coming from. 4 men stood there, 1 with crouches and a bandage around his head, another standing on one leg with the other broke and had a sling on the arm, the 3rd man had bruises on his and a patched eye while the last man had a bleeding head and nose.  
  
"Oh ........ just checking " Ky was speechless.  
  
"...... sorry" said Sol in a quiet tone.  
  
"We heard that there was a singer, who fell off a stage and has hurt is genitals and now all the nurses has wander off in the operations department to check him out ... ! said the 1st man.  
  
"Hmmm ... looks like no one would come care for us." said Ky.   
  
"You think so?" replied Sol.  
  
"Yeh, lets go take a taxi down to another town. We'll see some other doctors instead."  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Sol. Sol stood up. "I WANNA COMPLAIN!!!"  
  
"Yeh!! US TOO!" all 4 men shouted.  
  
"Where the fuck are all the doctors around here?!!!" shouted one of the men.  
  
"Yeh!! We've waited SO long, there isn't even seats!!!"  
  
"Lets beat the shit out of all the doctors here, and rape the nurses, then burn the hospital down!!!!"  
  
The noise started growing, more and more shouting was made.   
  
"Gee ... maybe we should've kept quiet", said Ky.  
  
"Yeh, I feel very guilty now ... ", replied Sol.  
  
Behind all of the men, a door got opened. Out came a nurse. She turned her head to the side to look at the shouting men.  
  
"Could you lot keep it down, please?" the nurse said. With that, she walked pass the 4 men and towards Ky and Sol.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Whoa ... " one of the men said.  
  
"Wow!!!" another voice followed.  
  
"Oh my ... " came the last voice.  
  
(Wow ... with her beautiful voice and looks, she tamed all the men down instantly!) thought Ky.   
  
"You 2 must be Sol and Ky", said the nurse. "You 2 are next on my list, so why don't you 2 come through and we'll set you up? You 4 wait outside here, it'll be your turn next".  
  
Ky was speechless, but he got up anyway. Sol followed and they both walked into the operations room. The other 4 men sat on the bench and waited, quietly.  
  
****  
  
Under the moonlight, another lot of gamblers were having a round of cards. 4 people were sitting around a table.  
  
"Come on Alucard ... ", a voice said. "You don't have to take 40 minutes per turn ... "  
  
"Be patient, Brother 9 ... ", a voice returned, which belonged to Alucard.  
  
Alucard is a man who gambled all his life, and a rather professional one too. Lots of people work under him and he owns a lot of gambling parlors and clubs around France. Brother 9 is owns the 2nd most portion of gambling shares next to Alucard. But due to Brother 9's jealousy, he is determined to defeat Alucard so he could take over the gambling business over France. Brother 9 is Alucard's oldest brother.  
  
Brother 9 grins as he slams 2 cards on the table.  
  
Alucard picks up a card from the deck of spare cards on the table.  
  
"You know, lately, your business has been going down ... ", Alucard said, in a soft voice. "Ever since you started that silly loaning firm, look at all the bets you lost?!" Alucard looks at his card, then slams 3 of his cards altogether onto the table. "3 Aces, that's 18 times you lost to ME!"  
  
"I know I know ... ", Brother 9 replied. "You're having a lot of good luck right now, and I am losing, but is there need to take it THIS far?! I am your brother after all! How DARE you lecture me like this?"  
  
The other 2 men picked up their cards and had a shuffle, then placed their card of choice onto the table.  
  
"Brother? So what?" questioned Alucard firmly. "You'll be left out in the end at this rate!" Alucard had a glare of confidence over Brother 9.  
  
Brother 9 looked around. Seeing as there seems to be no way out, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, how about we co-operate?! Lets split everything in half, what we earn!!" Brother 9 declared.  
  
"Half? No way, I'll be the one in disadvantage at this rate", replied Alucard. Alucard shook his head. "Whoever you worked with died poorly, and if not dead, missing and later found with body parts missing, either in the river or sewers, and in the sea."  
  
Brother 9 then looked frustrated. He nodded and then picked up his deck of cards.   
  
"ONE MORE GAME!!!" he shouted. Alucard shrugged and nodded. Alucard picked up his deck of cards, gave a slight chuckle and a grin of victory was on his face already.   
  
"(What is that kid up to now?!)" thought Brother 9.  
  
Alucard slammed 5 cards on the table. "Double Clearance!" The 5 cards were 2 kings, 2 queens and an Ace of Spades.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" shouted Brother 9 in horror. "Ok you're good! Are you going to co-operate with me or NOT?!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think ..." Alucard crossed his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
"With you losing $9583000 to me and co-operating with you means that I have to give up half of my earnings? No! But! I'll let you surrender!" Alucard smiled when he said "surrender".  
  
"Surrender my ass!!!" Brother 9 shouted. With that, he decided to attack Alucard.  
  
Brother 9 picked up a lot of dice and gambling material and threw them all at Alucard. Surprised, Alucard fell backwards off his chair, but he kicked the table with a lot of force when he fell back, and Brother 9, who stood up when he threw the equipment at Alucard, got pushed back onto the floor due to the extreme force Alucard used to kick the table with.  
  
Alucard got up, and then the other 2 men that were playing as well, who happened to be Brother 9's companions, got up too. Alucard picked up an apple from the table and threw it at one of the men.   
  
"Eat the apple!!!" Alucard shouted.  
  
"Huh?!" Man #1 said. Man #1 caught the apple, but just as he did, Alucard punched him on the face and then tripped him over. He then spun around and kicked Man #2 who fell backwards. Brother 9 got up, pulled out a knife and ran over to Alucard. Alucard picked the apple back up.  
  
Brother 9 proceeded to assault Alucard with the knife. But Alucard's fast reflexes allowed him point the apple at where Brother 9 intended to stab. With that, the knife dugged itself into the apple and was stuck. Surprised, Brother 9 couldn't let go as he thought he could pull the knife back out. Alucard drove his knee into Brother 9's chin and then gave him an overhead smash on the head. Brother 9 fell on the floor, stunned. Man #1 got back up and Alucard quickly pulled out the knife from the apple and threw it at him, which hit his chest. He fell on the floor, with blood spurting out and fainted on the floor. Man #2 then got up as well and ran over to Alucard. As he approached, he jumped and tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Alucard ducked and avoided the attack. Alucard then counter attacked by punching Man #2 in the face a few times and decided to knock him out but kicking him straight in the face. Man #2 fell on the floor, wounded. All this time, Brother 9, who recovered from the blow he recieved, was crouching and spectating behind a chair.   
  
Alucard, looked around and spotted his brother. Brother 9, knowing this, threw his chair at Alucard. Alucard stepped aside and the chair breezed past him. Brother 9, ran towards his brother. Alucard grabbed him by the shirt then threw him on the table, and then done a knee drop on Brother 9's belly. Brother 9 moaned in pain and coughed out a bit of blood. Alucard's left leg was resting on Brother 9's belly.  
  
"Now, are you gonna pay? Or do you want to play some more?!" Alucard demanded.  
  
Brother 9 spluttered a bit. "I'll ... PLAY!!!" He roared. Frustrated, Alucard pushed his leg on the stomach a bit firmer. "Well?"  
  
"I'll pay, I'll pay!!!!" Brother 9 screamed. Alucard let go, and Brother 9 fell on the floor, gasping for breath.   
  
"Write a cheque, and SIGN it!" Alucard demanded. Brother 9 got up and pulled out his cheque book from his inner pockets. While signing, he was still coughing and his face showed a lot of pain.  
  
"Here!" Brother 9 exlaimed. "You're cheque!" Brother 9 ripped it out and handed it to Alucard. Alucard snatched it off him.   
  
"Gambling has its meaning too! You know?!!" Alucard shouted back at him in reply.   
  
"Ok Ok !!! " Splutted Brother 9. "Don't hit me, don't hit me!!"  
  
Alucard then put the cheque in his pocket, picked up the apple and took a bit out of it. With that, he walked off.  
  
****  
  
The very same nurse that served Ky and Sol was putting Ky on the bed, making him comfortable. Ky gazed at her with loving eyes, all this time wondering about her. Sol was behind the curtains, who was already in bed.   
  
"I would like to thank you ... for all of the help you have given us", began Ky.  
  
"Ah, that's no problem", replied the nurse. "This is my job afterall. I have to go off now!"  
  
"WAIT!" said Ky. "Can you stay a little more? When I see you, I don't feel as much pain ... "  
  
"There are several other people that needs caring though," Millia shot back nicely.  
  
"But, if you stay, I feel a lot better!"  
  
"Ridiculous! I'll be back!"  
  
"What if you don't come back?"  
  
"Well, you can remember my name!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Millia"  
  
Millia pointed at her name badge.  
  
"So, if you want to make a complaint, just remember my name!"  
  
"Millia ..... " Ky whispered.  
  
"Ok? I'll be off now, the doctor will come to do another checkup on you soon."  
  
"WAIT!" Ky suddenly said.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I still want to make a complaint ... give me your number?" Ky continued.  
  
"Er, you can have the number to the department that I belong in" smiled Millia. "The department number is 0904385921."  
  
"No, that's not ... your number" Ky replied. "I want your ... mobile number!"   
  
"OH ... how sweet", replied Millia.   
  
"May I have ... your number then?" Ky asked.  
  
"Here ... give me your hand" Millia said.  
  
Millia pulled out a pen out of her shirt pocket and wrote on Ky's hand "0X9X5X7X1X"  
  
"If you can get through, I'll think about dating you!" said Millia with a smile.  
  
"Thank ... you!!!" Ky said, and smiled back.   
  
"I've got to go now ... get well soon!"  
  
"Ok, thanks for the help!" Ky replied. He waved her goodbye.  
  
Millia grabbed her clipboard and held it to her chest and walked out. Her face was beaming with a smile. She closed the door behind door.  
  
Suddenly, a grinning Sol got out of bed and went up to Ky. Sol put his hand on Ky's shoulder, which made him jump.  
  
"Hey mate ... " Sol began. "Instead of being so negative, why not think more positive?"  
  
"Huh?" Ky shot back. He was still amazed and stunned.  
  
"You know, maybe you'll get better luck if you think postive, like what happened just then!"  
  
"Oh, you heard it all ... what do you think?"  
  
"Go for it mate ... there's no ring on her hand, single or not, it doesn't hurt to try, what's the worst that could happen afterall?"  
  
"Yeh, you're right. I guess I will just need to figure out this number ..... "  
  
Ky stared at the "0X9X5X7X1X" written on his hand.  
  
"You'll need to try at least a million times in order to get through ... " Sol said.  
  
"So?!" exclaimed Ky. "One in a million, is still a chance!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
-----  
  
Episode 2 ends here.  
  
Next Episode : Ky managed to get Millia's number, and even gets a date with her. And just who IS Alucard? Find out in the next episode! 


	3. Episode 3

Guilty Revelations  
  
Episode 3  
  
Inside an office, someone is about to hand in his application form to apply for a builder's job.  
  
"Ok Potemkin, so, you want this job because you got fired from your last one for breaking the steering wheel in the lorry?"  
  
"..... yes," a dopey Potemkin replied. Potemkin was leaning back on the office chair, chewing gum and looking quite tired, as if he hasn't had any sleep for days.  
  
"Hmm, lets see, on your application form, there is an area where you had to tick boxes to each corresponding question ... "  
  
"Is there ... ?" Potemkin looked blank.  
  
"Yes, you see here, on section 7A."  
  
Potemkin sits up on his chair and peers over to his employer, where he was pointing at the section Potemkin was meant to fill out.  
  
"One box must be ticked out of the 4, once you've read the question, of course," the employer replied.  
  
"... erm ... Yes?" Potemkin looked completely blank.  
  
"Anyway, since we're both here, lets go through it one on one, and I'll fill it out for you, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds, normal to me," Potemkin replied. He then leaned back on his chair. The room was silent and the only sound that was being constantly made was Potemkin's mouth, from chewing his gum.  
  
"Ok, here's the first question ... " began Potemkin's employer.   
  
"Uh .... huh (?)"  
  
"How do you think you'll perform in this job?"  
  
"... don't know ... "  
  
"No no no, you can't say don't know, you've got to choose from one of the four boxes on the sheet ... "  
  
Potemkin looked at the employer and continued to chew his gum.  
  
"Would you like the list of choices you can reply with?" Potemkin's employer said with a smile.  
  
"... Sure ... " was the reply.  
  
"Okey ... your choices are, "Very Well" "Average" "Not so well" or "Don't know"."  
  
Potemkin continued to chew his gum.  
  
His employer continued to look at him, his smile slightly fading.  
  
"Don't know ... " came the reply.  
  
"Okay, so you picked don't know ... onto the next question now, yeh?"  
  
Potemkin nodded, his employer flicked over a page.  
  
"If you were asked to work extra hours, how would you feel? "Happy" "Annoyed" "Doesn't matter" or "Don't know" are you choices.  
  
Potemkin rolled his eyes slowly, then looked at his employer, while continuing to chew his gum. The chewing noise can still be heard.  
  
3 minutes later, Potemkin said something.  
  
"Don't know," came the reply from Potemkin. His employer looked a bit blank, then decided to question Potemkin.  
  
"Do you really don't know, or have you forgotten the choices?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"The choices are "Happy" "Annoyed" "Doesn't matter" or "Don't know""  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Don't know, as in you really don't know, or you don't know which one to pick, or you don't know?" A slight look of frustration appeared in the employer's face.  
  
"Don't ... know" Potemkin continued to chew his gum.  
  
"Ok ... ," said Potemkin's employer. He scribbled something down on the book and turned the page. His smile seemed to have faded now. Potemkin blinked.  
  
"In the event of a fire, what are you most likely to do? "Help others", "Panic", "Gather outside" or ....... "Don't Know"?"  
  
Potemkin continued to look at him blankly, whilst chewing his gum. All that can be heard now is the sound of the gum chewing, and the odd van driving past the building now and again.  
  
"Do you want the choices again?" asked the employer. Potemkin nodded.  
  
"Help Others, Panic, Gather Outside or Don't know," the employer repeated.  
  
"Don't know," came the reply.   
  
"Ok, lets call it a day, yeh? I'll let you know tommorow whether you can have the job or not!"  
  
The employer stood up, Potemkin done so as well. His employer held out his hand, in the motion as if it's an invitation to shake it. Potemkin put his hand over his mouth, took his chewing gum out and placed hit in his employer's hand.   
  
"Thank you!" Potemkin said cheerfully. With that, he walked out the office.   
  
"Thank .... you too ... " his employer replied.  
  
*****  
  
Ky was in a room at the hospital. It was near lunchtime enough already. Sol had gotten an earlier date to leave compared to Ky because his injuries weren't as serious. The doctor finished examining him, and this was Ky's final checkup before he could leave the hospital fully.   
  
Ky walked out the door, and he turned around to face the doctor and was going to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"FUCK OFF TRASH!!!" Shouted the doctor.   
  
"... k, thanks," Ky replied. He turned back around and started to head for the hospital phones where guests, customers and patients alike were allowed to call from, for a small fee. He didn't really care what the doctor said to him right now, he was actually in one skipping along happily and was humming quietly with himself.  
  
Ky inserted €0.50 into the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, on the otherside of the hospital, a nurse walked out of a room, embracing a handbag on her chest with both hands, and was talking to a couple of friends.  
  
"Hey Millia!" one asked. "Hows patient 666?"  
  
"Patient 666?" Millia queried.  
  
"Yeh, you know, Ky!!!" she sniggered.  
  
"Oh him, we're just ... " Millia braced her handbag with 2 hands a bit harder and looked down slighty. "Friends ... " Millia's last word was quieter than usual.  
  
"Oh really?" The other nurse broke in. "Friend or not, we'll see you tommorow!" Millia smiled and waved goodbye, then walked towards the front door.  
  
Before Millia got to the door, her mobile phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Millia started.  
  
"YES, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!" Said the other end, who sounded really happy.  
  
"Um, who is this?" Millia asked.  
  
"I'm the one that you gave 0X9X5X7X1X to!" the other end replied.  
  
Millia chuckled. "0190597919, you even got the number!? .... KY?!"  
  
Ky laughed. "Yeh, it took me about 98593905 tries, but I finally got it!!!"  
  
Millia laughed a bit. "Haha, so, um, where are you now?"  
  
"At the hospital front door! I'll meet you here!"  
  
"Sure!!" Millia hung up and put her phone back in her handbag. She proceeded to walk towards the reception area.   
  
Ky hung up and walked around with his hands in his pockets, with a huge grin on his face.   
  
A few minutes later, Millia found Ky near the front door. She sped up a bit and hurried over to Ky.  
  
"Hi Ky!"  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, as usual, how about you? Are your wounds ok?"  
  
"I'm 100% recovered, especially after seeing you!"  
  
"Yeh, that's great!"  
  
"Um ... "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do ... do you .... " Ky trailed off. Time froze suddenly for him. ("Shit, up at this moment, it feels like that I am David Beckham, ready to shoot the final penalty chance in the World Cup FINALs, with one more goal to win ... I MUST do it!)  
  
"(.....)" - Millia looked at him adoringly.  
  
"Do ... you want to go out tonight?" Ky asked, stuttering a bit.  
  
"Go out? Lets make it a date then!"  
  
"Are you up for it?"   
  
"Of course, anything! Sounds fun!"  
  
"Then, how about we meet at Natas Sqaure then?"  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Ummm .... 8pm? Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"I've got to go see my mother now, she's at home, I don't want to be late, but I promise I'll see you down at Natas tonight! How does 7pm sound?"  
  
"Ok, that's fine! See ya!" Millia waved at Ky, and Ky waved back, then she went out the front door.  
  
" ... Oh yes, a date!! A date!!! Finally, things in life are getting better, or so it seems ... !" Ky paced around happily, wondering what to do. "Since it's a date, I better shape myself up then!"  
  
Up until this moment, all Ky had on was a sleeveless vest, with black trousers with 2 holes on it. His hair was a mess, and he looked more like a nerd, but even so, he had got a date with Millia. Even if he didn't look like a nerd, his current appearance would've brought all sorts of thoughts into a normal man's eye. Tramp, poor, useless, comes to mind.  
  
****  
  
It was 4 o'clock already. Ky was back at home, where he lives, temporarily with his "uncle", whom was his dead parent's friend's sister's son's brother's dad's son. His uncle only took him in out of pity for Ky, who, was a failure. But nonetheless, Ky was making a nice roast dinner for his uncle. The house, or home, was a typical place. The building was 30 floors high, and Ky's uncle lived on the 22nd floor. The home was a typical lower class house, with only 2 bedrooms, a toilet, kitchen, lounge and the generic basic spare room, used to store items, probably.  
  
The old man was sitting at the dinner table, and Ky was bringing all sorts of foods to him, where he was happily munching away. Ky brought over some more sauce, foods and cans of drink. He then went back into the kitchen and inserted some laxatives, mixed with gravy, and poured it over the roast chicken. He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why the hell are you being so kind to me?" The old man said. "Are you possessed? All this time you stayed with me you've NEVER done anything nice!"  
  
"Well ... " Ky started. He was shifting around, bring bottles of sauce and all sorts of foods on the table. "You've looked after me all these years, and I feel that it's about time I do something back."  
  
"If it wasn't for your goddamn dead parents, I would've kicked you out ages ago!" The old man ate a drumstick.  
  
"Yeh ... thanks, I guess ... !"  
  
"You've never brought any good things happening in this house!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The sewer pipes explode once a year, the house catches fire twice a year, police break in here by accident 3 times a year and on a full moon night a flock of pigeons manage to fly through most of the windows in the house, what more can you bring?!!" The old man was beginning to raise his voice. Ky put a bottle of mustard next to the chicken. The old man smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You should go visit your parent's graves once in a while."  
  
"That's a good idea, we haven't been for a very long time now have we? We should make a trip there once in a while."  
  
"Not me, just you, you heard?!"  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yeh, you can go and give them your respects, and pass my respects onto them as well." The old man suddenly got up.  
  
"Ugh, I ... need the loo." Ky went over and helped his uncle up. His uncle went over to the toilet and shut the door. Ky sniggered.  
  
"Sorry old man ... I need to dig through your clothes for at least a semi decent outfit to go out tonight! I wouldn't have fed you those laxatives otherwise!" Ky walked into his uncle's room and quietly shut the door. He began opening a few draws and cupboards.  
  
A few minutes later, he found a plain white shirt with a black blazer and trousers to go with it.   
  
"It ain't perfect, but it'll do!" 


	4. Episode 4

Guilty Revelations  
  
Episode 4  
  
Ky took the train to Natas City. It was 7:15pm already and rush hour has just ended. The sky was pretty clear, even though it's already dark, the moon was full and clearly visible. He's never learnt how to drive, due to the fact everytime he takes a driving lesson or test the car somehow manages to either break down, or someone crashes into him, resulting him to not able to pass a single test or take a single lesson peacefully. Once the steering wheel snapped off, the day after that all 4 tyres got flattened, a week after that the gear stick managed snap off too and a day after that the car chassis fell apart. On one of the lessons he's had, the engine wouldn't start and when he and the instructor looked into the tank they found it's full of worms.  
  
"(hmm ... I don't really have plans on what to do tonight ...)" Thought Ky. "(All I wish is that she actually turns up.)"  
  
Ky stepped out of the train and boarded another. The train wasn't too crowdy at this time of the day. Ky was relieved of that. Normally whenever he got on the train he somehow manages to get himself mugged or battered for no reason at all, so it seems. Even though Ky is totally innocent here.  
  
Ky continued on his journey. It was unusually calm and very settled, and the atmosphere was very peaceful. It was 7:45pm when he got to Natas City. He walked towards the town square.   
  
"Hmm, this is weird," Ky muttered to himself. "The train didn't break down nor did the hooks come loose on the carriage I was in."   
  
Ky got to the town centre. There was a fountain nearby, and a massive screen on top of this building which was playing music videos. He went and sat on the side of the fountain. He was facing the big TV screen and again started muttering to himself.  
  
"Hmm ... Millia didn't look like that type that would mess around with me. I wonder if she'll really turn up." The music video ended. A few people walked pass. Just then, from the speakers above came the announcment that it was 7:55pm.  
  
"Hi and welcome to Natas Central Square! The time is 7:55pm and in a few moments we would have another brilliant music video coming up ... !"  
  
Ky looked up onto the screen.  
  
"But before that, here's Natas's news of the events that took place within the last hour!"  
  
Then a cloud appeared over the moon, covering it slightly.  
  
"At the outskirts of Natas, Legan Train station, it is reported that a woman who was a nurse got pushed over onto the tracks by a lunatic on Platform 6. The woman hit her head on the rail and cracked her skull open. When the ambulance got to the scene she has already died due to a large amount of blood loss. The lunatic was then tied up and knocked out by other people on the scene to keep him under control. It is known now that the lunatic has been arrested by the police and all trains are running back on time."  
  
Ky's face changed. He appeared shocked.   
  
"NNNOOOOooooo ..... !!!!!!" Ky wailed. He stood up and looked into the sky.  
  
"Why?! WHY?!!!" The cloud cleared up a bit, but the moon was still only partially visible.  
  
"WHY do this ... to ME?!!" Ky questioned the sky. "Suddenly when everything seems to have gone well, why, GOD, do you torment me like this?! I only wanted a date, infact, the 1st date I've had for a long time in my life! She only agreed to have a data with me, I didn't even be nice to her, yet! If you were gonna bring bad luck to her, at least all you could've done was made her slip on a banana skin!!! Now your bad luck killed her! Why go this far??!" A cloud appeared over the moon again.  
  
Ky looked back down, and stared at the ground. A couple walked pass behind him, giggling and laughing.  
  
Millia got to Natas Central Square. The time was now 8:25pm. Millia had ran here, as she was gasping a bit for breath. She saw Ky, standing there, with his back to her, so Ky didn't actually notice Millia has arrived. Millia walked up behind Ky and tapped his shoulder. Ky turned around.  
  
"Ky! Sorry I'm late!" Millia said.  
  
Ky turned around, and saw Millia. Without thinking, Ky flung his arms around Millia and embraced her in his hands, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh Millia!!!" Ky spluttered out. "I'm glad you're alright!!!" Ky put a bit of weight on Millia, causing them both to be rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"I saw the news too!" Millia said. "A nurse was pushed onto the tracks and died, but that nurse wasn't me!"   
  
"That's good!!" Ky shut his eyes quite tightly. He was so happy that he nearly cried, as his voice clearly showed it.  
  
Millia then broke free from Ky and stepped back. She looked on the floor and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sor ... Sorry, I didn't mean to ... " Ky began. "I was just too happy!"  
  
Millia looked into Ky's eyes. "I know!" She grinned. Both Ky and Millia started laughing at this point.  
  
"... So, what are we gonna do now?" Ky asked.  
  
"Wanna ..... watch a movie?!" Millia asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Everytime I go for a movie I run into a power cut and the movie cuts off."  
  
"Hmm ... wanna go for a Karaoke?"  
  
"Remember a Karaoke bar that caught a massive fire 8 months ago? I was singing in there that time."  
  
"Er ... lets go to the arcade!!"  
  
"Everytime I go to the arcade, no one plays anymore and everyone starts hitting me eventually."  
  
Millia grinned. She more or less found it amusing. "How about going for a drink?"  
  
"Is that safe?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Good idea, lets go then!"  
  
Millia opened the door to the bar. Ky walked, followed by Millia. Loud music can be heard, followed by several voices of a crowd.  
  
"Wow, sure is lively in here tonight!" Ky noted.  
  
"Of course, it's the finals today of the World Cup!" Millia replied.  
  
Millia and Ky walked towards the bar. Ky got on a seat, Millia followed. A bartender came and got ready to serve them.  
  
"What can I get for you 2?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Hmm ... Smirnoff Ice please!" Millia requested. She then looked at Ky.  
  
"Eh ... I'll ... get a glass of cold water please!" Ky told the bartender.  
  
"There's a €200 surcharge for water." The Bartender replied.  
  
"Um .. then ... " Ky mumbled off.  
  
"Don't worry Ky, I've got some money, I'll pay for you! Give me another Smirnoff please!" Millia requested.  
  
"Oh no, you shouldn't, I've got savings!" Ky replied helplessly.  
  
"Don't you worry!" The bartender brought 2 bottles of Smirnoff onto the table. Millia downed a mouthful. Ky took a sip.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice called out to Ky. The person appeared behind Ky and patted his back. He had blonde hair and was wearing some fairly simple clothes, a short cut denim jacket with blue jeans.  
  
"You alright Ky?!" The voice spoke. "Ain't seen ya for a while!"  
  
"Oh?! Hey! Axl! What's up man?"  
  
"Nothing much, just stepping into the gambling business! How about you? Are you still the "bad luck" boy as usual?"  
  
"Pretty much ... " Ky replied. "Millia, this is Axl, he went to school with me back then!"  
  
"Yep! He failed all his exams, and simply got shit in whatever he done!" Axl laughed. Ky looked down a bit.  
  
"This is my date! Millia!" Ky started talking again.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Millia smiled. Axl looked at her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Woo, picked up a hot one now ain't ya, Ky?!" Axl teased. "Anyway, listen up! Tonight is the World Cup finals yeh? Wanna make a bet?"  
  
"No way!" Ky replied. The way he replied was rather loud as well. "You know no matter what I bet on, I always lose! I'm NOT going into this bet, you'll simply take advantage of me again and steal all my money!"  
  
"Ah, what is there to lose? I'm not asking for much this time! Come on, I'll make it simple! €500 that STD Iceland wins against Sweden!"  
  
"Come on Ky!" Millia urged. "Lets bet, I'll bet half of it, so you won't lose as much, how does that sound?"  
  
"You know me, no matter which side I bet on, I'll always lose due to my luck ... "  
  
Ky was quiet for a while.  
  
"Ah well, sure then! I'll bet that Sweden wins the final!" Ky reached for his wallet and pulled out €250. Millia did the same and both of them gave their money to Axl. Axl put in €500 himself.  
  
"Right, while the game is just starting, how about we play some games?" Axl suggested. Axl pulled out some dice from his side pocket.  
  
"Simple, I'll pay for your drinks, you simply have to guess whether the dice that is being rolled is bigger or smaller than 6. If you're wrong, you down half a bottle of Smirnoff, and so forth. I'll do the same!"  
  
"Sure! But be warned, I'll lose, everytime I make a bet it's always against me!" Ky said.  
  
"Bring it!" Millia chimed in.  
  
Axl sat down with them and requested from the bartender for a rather large plate.   
  
"This is where we'll put the dice!" Axl suggested. Axl shook the dice in his hands. "Big? Or small?"  
  
"Big!" Ky betted. Axl rolled the dice. They added up to 5.  
  
"Down you go!" Axl laughed. Ky hesitated a bit first, but he shut his eyes tight and downed half the bottle.  
  
Millia watched. Her face showed fascination, yet an awe for Ky. She smiled and watched on.  
  
Axl shook the dice in his hands again. "Big? Or Small?"  
  
"Big!" Ky returned. Axl rolled the dice. The dots added up to 5. Ky finished off his bottle of Smirnoff, shutting his eyes yet again.  
  
The bartender came around and picked up the empty bottle, and replaced it with a fresh one. The bartender opened it for him.  
  
Axl rolled the dice again. "Big, small?"   
  
"Small!" Ky said. The dice was rolled, and added up to 8.  
  
"Wait!" Millia shouted. Interrupting, she then grabbed Ky's drink.  
  
"I'll drink for him!"  
  
Axl shrugged, Ky looked shocked and confused.  
  
Millia downed half a Smirnoff.   
  
"Come on! Lets play on!"  
  
Ky continued to bet, while Millia continued to drink for him.  
  
After about 9 bottles of Smirnoff for Millia, Ky thought that would be enough.  
  
"Ok, let me continue!!!" Ky decided to takeover. Axl continued to roll the dice.   
  
After a while, Ky took about 11 bottles into him. 200 Minutes has already passed by then, the football has ended.  
  
Ky and Millia were all a bit too drunk to care about the €250 they both lost. Axl escaped with the money, happy that he has won. Ky and Millia both sat there on the bar staring at each other with their heads on the table.  
  
Ky giggled. "I like your puffed out eyes!" He laughed.  
  
"The same with your hair!" Millia shot back, laughing.  
  
It was getting a bit late, Ky and Millia were feeling a lot more straight now.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Ky suggested.  
  
"Yeh, why not? It's a lovely night."  
  
"I could take you home on the way!" Millia looked at Ky and smiled. She put her hands around his left arm and started walking.  
  
NOTE: Sorry for the slow update It's June and I have exams coming up! Love - KiKi xx ; ! 


End file.
